Star Wars Episode 0
by EMMMMMMMS747
Summary: After inner strife in the Republic has been vanquished, the Galaxy has once more become peaceful. On a routine trade mission Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn unearth a deep secret that has the potential to send shock waves throughout the Galaxy for decades to come. Time will tell if our heroes can do enough to avoid catastrophe.


Long hyperspace flights could be dreadful if one wasn't prepared for them. Obi-Wan has brought all the essentials to survive such a flight. Various gadgets and toys were laid out evenly distributed in front of the young Jedi. Master Qui-Gon was doing what he always did: read.

Kenobi never truly cared for book learning. Maybe his grades at the temple reflected it, but he brushed off any concerns. His first real love was machines. The one he was tinkering with had the potential to be his best one yet.

Made up from parts found in Coruscant's underbelly, it was ugly looking, but reliable. The machine's main purpose was defense. Human in shape, it stood 180cm. Just taller than the average human male. Named Sa'abat after an old Stewjon legend, it was molded after its namesake.

"Master Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan's voice eager to please the old master. "Look what I made!"

Qui-Gon slowly turned his gaze upwards. "Impressive my young Padawan. You could give Master Kai a run for her money."

Obi-Wan felt his face glow with pride. Master Sa Kai was the Order's best engineer. "You really think so Master?"

"Of course I do." Qui-Gon almost never wavered from his stoic tone. Even then, Obi-wan could sense it's genuine nature. "When we get back home, I can set up a private tutoring session as a reward."

The sparkle in Obi-Wan's eye only grew brighter. He didn't need to say anything. His expression did the talking. A private lesson with Master Kai was on the top of his bucket list. Anyone with half a brain would kill for a chance to learn from the best. Obi-Wan was handed his on a silver platter.

Trade missions were not hard. They were perfect for young Jedi to hone their diplomacy skills. Obi-Wan felt his adrenaline skyrocket with every passing lightyear. He saw any chance going off Coruscant as an opportunity to learn. To see different cultures, and to learn their secrets when it came to technology. While he loathed learning, he did carry a few engineering books. Handy for coming across new tech.

"Hey Master Qui-Gon, want to play some chess?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

After a lingering silence, Qui-Gon nodded, and walked over to the chess board.

"Are you sure you want to play me right now?" Qui-Gon warned. "If I recall your record against me is not great." He waved an imaginary piece in the air.

The light in Obi-Wan's eyes morphed into fire. "Still doesn't mean I won't try Master!" He said confidently.

The game began in a standard fashion. After several turns both Jedi had set their pieces up for success. Qui-Gon taking a little less time than Obi-Wan in his moves. Nevertheless, the young man felt he had the upper hand this time around.

Obi-Wan made sure that none of his pieces were left hanging. Even in a bait a non-safe piece was worthless without a guardian. Much like the role Qui-Gon played for him. Finally, the Padawan saw his chance.

The middle of the board had been left wide open. It was a risk, but if he could establish center control this early, then the rest of the game would be a breeze. It almost seemed too good to be true.

His master remained stoic as the day was long. Qui-Gon's emotions in of themselves almost never revealed any new information. He kept them all close to his chest. Yet something made Obi-Wan feel uneasy. With the aid of the Force, he attempted to penetrate his teacher's mind. A battle all its own, he was fruitless in his mission.

What was his enemy's win condition? If the center was left open then maybe a flank? Obi-Wan's youthfulness betrayed him. He couldn't help but scratch his head. A well placed knight caused him all kinds of trouble. It was his own winning play. The only remaining question was how to kill it.

Obi-Wan ran through hundreds of scenarios in his head. He couldn't see any victory with the bastard still alive. He had to act quickly. Shifting to the weak side of the board was his only option.

Though Qui-Gon was two steps ahead. In a rare break of character, the Jedi Master shook his head. Such foolishness. Even with the knight on the strong side, in two turns it would reinforce whatever attack he had in mind with the queen never far behind.

Qui-Gon had placed his queen on E6. A perfect spot to attack and defend simultaneously. It was a major part of his philosophy. Why then was his student ignoring a very basic principle. They had been together for years. Unless the mistake was on purpose. It was the first idea to cross his mind. A clever move for someone so young. Qui-Gon felt a small bit of pride swell inside. Ben was learning.

He still had a long way to go.

After castling, Qui-Gon struck with his dark square bishop. The battle was quickly secured afterwords. Obi-Wan had been closer this time. He was learning deception tactics at an alarming rate for someone his age. He would be a useful Jedi.

"So what do you think went wrong?" Qui-Gon folded his hands.

"I think it was just mental error, and execution." Obi-Wan said. He pointed at the board. "If I don't excite myself after turn twelve then I might draw here. My misplay was on purpose, and seemed like a genius play. I guess it was pretty obvious to you huh." His voice trailed off.

"In a way. Still, it means you're learning at an extraordinary rate. Even for someone who's been raised in the Order all their life." Qui-Gon flashed a smile towards the boy.

"Maybe in a few years I'll beat you Master." Obi-Wan said still full of confidence.

A small ding was heard over the intercom. "It seems like our ship has arrived. Come quickly we must not be late."


End file.
